Half A Life
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Dean's deal is almost done and Sam's beyond desperate. With one last idea he goes to find the demon that will be the owner of his big brother's soul with an offer that surprisingly enough is accepted! Limp/Pro!Sam Limp/Pro!Dean
1. One Last Chance

**Title:** Half A Life  
**Author:** Lonnie

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** PG-13 (T)

**Summary:** Dean's deal is almost done and Sam's beyond desperate. With one last idea he goes to find the demon that will be the owner of his big brother's soul with an offer that surprisingly enough is accepted!

Big, big, big thanks to KidKneeGril for being such a sport to beta check the story for me D

* * *

**1. One Last Chance**

"Where' you going?" Dean muttered without taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading. The youngest brother had had enough of it. Dean had one day left before his deal with the crossroads demon was over and here he sat reading a friggin' newspaper. Sam paused with his hand on the doorknob, his body twisting as he turned to glare at his brother.

"I just need to get some fresh air. I'll borrow the car," the youngest dangled the keys in his hands and stepped out.

"The hell you do!" Dean jumped up from his bed and put the paper down.

"What? Why not?" Sam turned around and looked at his brother with annoyance.

"I just don't want you to drive the car at the moment. It's dark, foggy and... you've been acting strange lately... Or, I mean, more then usual. Just leave the car okay?" Dean reached out his hand for the keys. Sam just stared at him for a few seconds before grunting and threw the keys to Dean.  
"You'll thank me for this later!" Dean raised his voice as he walked back into the room.

"Not likely," Sam muttered again, closed his jacket and walked off towards a little night open store.

Sam clutched the little box he had inside his jacket as he walked down a quiet road not far from the motel. He looked around to make sure Dean wasn't keeping eyes on him. When he finally stopped he looked around yet another time, but this time to make sure that he was standing in the center of a crossroad. He dug a hole big enough to fit the box and burried it. He took a deep breath and stood up, closing his eyes.

"You Winchester's are one stubborn gang, aren't you?" Sam's eyes snapped open and in front of him was a young lady with long, beautiful red hair,

"Your brother's time is up in just a few hours and here you are..."

"I have another offer," Sam goes directly to the case.

"I kinda figured that out since you're here. But what makes you think I want to make one with you?" the red haired demon lifted an eyebrow.  
"What? Because..." Sam begun, but the demon cut him off.

"You killed another crossroad demon not long ago. Why should I help you?" the young looking demon traced a finger along his jaw.

"Because I think this offer might interest you. You are the demon who will be the keeper of my brother's soul aren't you?" Sam pressed.

"Well yes I am. How would you know? I'm not even in the same body as I was when I made that sweet deal with your brother," she smiled.

"This is your crossroad. It's not far from the hotel we stayed at back when... we're not far from Cold Oak and this is the only crossroad around here," Sam answered. He had done his share of research to be ready for this meeting.

"Right. As clever as you're handsome," the demon girl traced her finger along his lips, but now Sam stepped back a bit. The demon smiled.

"Fine. Let's hear this deal. This can be interesting," she mocked.

"I will give you half my soul if you let Dean live" Sam said. The demon looked quite surprised now.

"Half your soul? Half? Are you trying to be funny?" the demon wasn't flirty anylonger now.  
"There's more," Sam opened his mouth, but closed it again. It was hard to try to make this deal, but he thought this would be better then for Dean to go to hell,

"You get half my soul and half Dean's soul if you let him go."  
"Wow. Now you're the first Winchester to surprise me. Now what good would your half living soul do?" she looked intruiged now.

"Well. We wont live with half our souls. If you let us live every other day and die the days in between... You will still have one soul, both mine and Dean's together, but you will let us live for 24 hours before we die again" Sam swallowed hard. The demon was quiet, running a finger through her own long hair now.

"So, if I let you live tomorrow, you will die when those 24 hours is up..."  
"But when we've been dead for 24 hours we will live again the day after..." Sam continued.

"And then die again...?" the mocking tone in her voice came back,  
"So for the rest of your lives you are willing to live, die, live, die...? How can that be better then just stay dead and you get a whole, healthy life?" The demon had to admit that this deal was kind of interesting. They wouldn't last long like that, but this could be fun.

"Wait. I've heard of this before," she bit her lower lip,

"Ah you've been doing some researching haven't you? You're pulling one of those deals Pollux made to save his brother Castor. You know, Pollux was a half god and when his mortal brother Castor was killed, he made a deal with his father, Zeus. This is just like that. Zeus agreed to let Pollux and Castor live together, just to die when the sun went down..."

"And live the next day..." Sam added, making it sure that the demon wasn't trying to keep them dead for more then 24 hours.  
"Yeah yeah. But I'm not Zeus..."  
"But you can still do it!" Sam pressed.  
"You... and Dean..." the demon girl grinned and shock her head and stepped closer to Sam,

"You two really do anything for each other... It's kind of pathetic, but sort of sweet. But yes, I can do it." she whispered,

"We have a deal" she smiled wickedly and grabbed Sam's neck and pushed him to her lips.

**So don't be shy. Let me know what you think of it )**


	2. A Song For You

**Title:** Half A Life  
**Author:** Lonnie

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Supernatural  
**Rating:** PG-13 (T)  
**Summary:** Dean's deal is almost done and Sam's beyond desperate. With one last idea he goes to find the demon that will be the owner of his big brother's soul with an offer that surprisingly enough is accepted!

Big thanks to **KidKneeGirl** for being such a sport to beta check the story for me D

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Song For You**

Sam walked quickly back towards the motel, but instead of going straight to their room, he hurried into the lobby and went over to the Coke machine. His mind was churning; he knew that when he woke up the next morning, Saturday, he and Dean would both live the entire day out. It was something Dean didn't need to know about - yet. Instead, when the clock struck midnight, they would both die, and Dean would believe that his deal was completed. What happened when they both woke up on Monday would have to wait. Sam didn't know how much Dean would remember after that, but hopefully, by then, he would come up with a plan.

"Took your time. I almost started to worry," Dean said, his tone both mocking and honest as he spoke.

"Yeah. Sorry," Sam said as he took off his jacket and headed for the bathroom.

"You're still not trying to get me out of this deal, are you?" Dean asked as he switched the TV off.

"The deal is over tomorrow, Dean, and I promised that I would get you out of it somehow. . ." Sam started to say as he came out of the bathroom, flinching as his brother shot him a look laced with warning.

"Yeah, and I told you I would stop you if you found a way . . ." Dean snapped back, stopping in mid-sentence as Sam snorted.

"Stop me? The only way you could do that would be to kill me, Dean," Sam replied.

"Well, whatever has to be done. . ." Dean said, his slight smile dampening his words.

"Ha-ha, as if you could ever kill me," Sam grinned, enjoying the banter between himself and Dean. The mood noticeably lighter, he crossed the room, humming under his breath. A song popped into his head, and he smirked, the urge to needle his brother increasing.

"_I know you looooove me, I knoooow you dig me_," he sang, batting his eyes and plastering an adoring look on his features. He wiggled his hips and stretched out his arms, almost collapsing in laughter at the shocked look on Dean's face.

"_I know you liiiike me! I know you wanna kiiissss meeee_!" Sam sang, ending the song before Dean could recover and take a swing at him.

"Oh my God!" Dean finally sputtered, glaring at his grinning brother.

"Glad you liked it," Sam said as he sat on the bed, tugging off his T-shirt and jeans, and sliding under the covers. His grin quickly faded as Dean just snorted at him, and climbed into his own bed. The whole song routine was quite out of character of Sam, but the idea had just popped into his mind as he hoped it would work as a distraction, an easy way to steer Dean away from the topic of the deal, and, to Sam's relief, it had worked.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," Dean muttered as he reached over and clicked off the light. All was quiet for a moment, and then from the darkness came:

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Silence.

"Dude, I really don't want to kiss you!"

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning to the sun shining across his face and his quilt lying in a ball on the floor. Almost immediately, Sam's silly song sprang into his mind, and he grimaced. Not only did he have to finish his deal today, but now he had that ridiculous song playing in his head. Not that he regretted making the deal - he would do anything for Sam - but, quite honestly, he was scared to death. The thought of being ripped apart by hell hounds wasn't exactly at the top of his wish list. Not on the list at all, as a matter of fact.

He turned his head, and found Sam lying in his own bed, his brother staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Morning," Sam said, without taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Morning," Dean replied, carefully eyeing his brother's face. He watched as Sam finally turned towards Dean, his eyes impossibly sad.

"So...what are we going to do today?" Dean asked, swallowing hard and glancing away, his brother's sorrow nearly breaking him.

"Hmmm..." Sam said, lost in thought. "I could always write you a song," he finally added, a hint of a smile on his lips. Dean snorted in derision.

"Yeah, right, I bet it would be a song to remember," he snapped, although a smile of his own was now on his face. Sam remained quiet, and both brothers lay in their beds, a comfortable silence settling between them.

Finally, Dean broke the silence.

"I wanna ride a pony," he said, cringing as he waited for Sam to start laughing.

But his brother didn't laugh.

"Look how cute! And so tiny," Dean was saying, a wide smile of delight on his face as he crouched beside the docile creature.

He rubbed at the pony's black mane, his fingers finding a good spot as the pony snorted and nuzzled at Dean's shirt.

Sam was speechless. He quickly glanced around, relieved when his eyes only found the local farmer, a leathery man who was leaning against the fence with his arms folded across his chest. Dean - his big, tough, bad-ass older brother - was practically fawning over the little horse, and Sam was a bit embarassed. He had never seen Dean act like this before, and wondered if the impending deal had scrambled Dean's brains a bit. He snapped back to reality as his brother shuffled over to the pony's side.

"I hate to break it to you, Dean, but you're going to break that poor pony's back if you sit on it!" he warned. Dean paused, disappointment etched on his features. Finally, he nodded his head in agreement, stepping away from the little black horse after giving him one final scratch.

Sam turned towards the farmer, who had his own look of bemusement on his weathered features. "Ummm, thanks for letting us check out your horses," he said, moving away from the pony, and tugging his brother along with him.

"I love ponies," Dean said, flashing a quick grin at the farmer, waving as they left the corral and headed towards the Impala.

As they walked, Sam felt unexpectedly annoyed. They were less than five minutes from the hotel, but Dean had insisted they take the Impala. Sam knew that if Dean could take one thing with him tonight, it would be the car. Sam gnawed at his lip as they climbed into the Impala, his own deal with the Crossroads Demon weighing on his mind. He still hadn't said anything to Dean, knowing that his brother would explode if he found out about Sam's deal. As his brother raced down the dirt road, Sam came to quick decision.

It was time to call Bobby.

TBC

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I'm glad so many people put my story on alert, but I would love to know what you think by words ) What you liked, what you didn't like or what could be better? Anything. Costructive critisism is also wanted )


	3. Hellhounds At My Door

**Title:** Half A Life  
**Author:** Lonnie

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Supernatural  
**Rating:** PG-13 (T)  
**Summary:** Dean's deal is almost done and Sam's beyond desperate. With one last idea he goes to find the demon that will be the owner of his big brother's soul with an offer that surprisingly enough is accepted!

Big thanks to **KidKneeGirl** for being such a sport to beta check the story for me.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Hell Hound at the Door**

Bobby Singer might not be the biggest guy around, but the man sure was scary when he was angry. Dean had found that out when he made the deal with the Crossroads Demon, and brought Sam back to life. And now, as Sam stood before Bobby, the youngest Winchester was finding Bobby's rage terrifying.

"YOU WHAT?" Bobby shouted, and Sam cringed, although he didn't back away from the older hunter.

"You heard me," Sam muttered in reply. He crossed his arms over his chest, grateful that Dean was outside, probably shining up the Impala, while Bobby chewed him out inside the dingy hotel room. It had only taken Bobby a couple of hours to get to them, after Sam had placed a quick, secret call to their oldest friend.

"Seriously, Sam, what the hell? Half a life? Are you insane? I don't know what's worse - Dean offering his own life, or the fact that now, BOTH of you are going to hell!" Bobby paced restlessly in the room, his arms swinging in agitation.

"Can you keep it down? I haven't told Dean yet," Sam hissed.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me? Sam - why would you do this?" Bobby asked, all his temper wilting as he stared at John Winchester's youngest son.

"But we will both live for 24 hours!" Sam retorted desperately.

"Sam, how can you be so naive? It's a demon you made the deal with - an evil creature! You think she will just let you die and come back without a scratch? Like nothing happened? NO! I swear to you. . ." Bobby abruptly stopped his tirade, clenching his hands into fists as Dean entered the room. A sudden, awkward silence enveloped the room.

"No swearing," Dean joked, his eyes drifting between Sam and Bobby. Neither of them reacted to Dean's words, until Bobby turned his glare on to Dean.

"And you! You've got five more hours to live, and what are you doing? Whispering sweet nothings to that pile of rust outside, when you and Sam should be talking!" Bobby threw up his hands and marched to the door.

"What?" Dean asked, his face utterly confused.

"Now!" Bobby shouted, his eyes on Sam, as he yanked open the door and stormed out of the hotel room. The two brothers stared after the hunter, Dean perplexed and Sam resigned.

"Sooo. What was that all about?" Dean asked, his tone suspicious as he watched his brother.

"You heard him. Why are we still here?" Sam retaliated, his arms once again folded across his chest.

Dean remained silent for a long moment. "I don't know what you want me to do, Sam. There isn't much I can do. I'm going to die tonight, and you want us to what - go save someone's ass?" Dean's voice rose, his anger surging within him.

"Well, that would be better than just going around hugging ponies and snuggling your car!" Sam replied, his tone tinged with a mixture of exasperation and affection.

"Hey! I needed to say goodbye to my baby!" Dean said, a crooked smile on his face as he thought of the Impala. Sam looked even angrier at Dean's words, however.

"Fine! Be like that! Joke around! Go ahead and have that, 'I'm Batman - I'm not afraid of anything,' attitude!" Sam barked as he turned his back to his brother, struggling to control his emotions.

'I can't tell him,' Sam thought to himself. 'He'll go beserk - and kill me himself. But, he'll do even worse things if I don't tell him and he finds out later. . .' He unclenched his fists, drawing in a deep breath, surprised at the silence that permeated at the room. Finally, he turned around, deciding that Dean needed to know the truth.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I. . ." Sam tried to continue, but the words wouldn't come. Frustrated, he flopped belly-first on to the bed, and squeezed his eyes shut as he punched at the pillow.

Dean remained motionless, a lump in his throat. "It's going to be okay, Sammy. You'll take care of the car, and continue on without me. Maybe you can go back to school, huh? Just like you wanted? And you'll be the coolest guy at school, with a car like that. . ." He paused, sitting down on his own bed, as Sam finally turned his head to look at his brother.

"It's not that simple, Dean."

--

"Dean?" Sam tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in the bed. He noticed he had the quilt over him now, which he hadn't when he first went to bed. He glanced at the clock, and gasped when he saw that it was only ten minutes to midnight.

"DEAN!" Sam jumped out of bed, tugging on his shoes as he sprinted through the motel room, his eyes searching in vain for his brother. Sam ran to the door just in time to see Dean start the Impala, and he burst from the hotel, desperate to stop his brother. His legs churned as he ran to the front of the car, his face twisting as he heard the screech of brakes and felt metal hit his arm.

"What the hell!?" Dean screamed out as Sam jumped back from the now-stilled car.

"Where are you going?' Sam demanded, as he clutched his elbow.

"Do you have a death wish? You can't just jump in front of a car like that!" Dean yelled as he stepped out of the car, stomping over to Sam with fury in his eyes.

"I really don't give a rat's ass about dying at the moment, Dean!" Sam replied, trying to shove at his brother with only one arm.

"I care!" Dean shouted, and he grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt. Rage and fear pulsed through the brothers, and they stared at one another, tension crackling the air between them. Finally, Sam took a step back.

"Well, since you're going to be dead in about ten minutes, I guess your opinion doesn't really matter, now does it?" Sam spat, trying to push at Dean with his good arm, but having little success. His words were cold, even harsh, and Dean flinched, but remained silent.

"Where were you going, Dean?" Sam asked again, his voice lowered. He watched his brother's face, shocked to see tears running down Dean's cheeks. Tears clouded his vision as Dean grabbed his neck, forcing Sam to focus on him.

"I don't want you to watch when it happens, Sammy," Dean said through clenched teeth. Sam clawed at Dean's arms, not wanting either of them to let go.

"That's stupid! I'm not going to let you die alone," Sam said, swallowing hard.

"Well, apparently I won't have time to get away now, because, thanks to you, I've only got like two minutes left," Dean said, his voice rueful as he smiled helplessly. "Unless I bind you to a pole and drive off. I can die in my car - go down with style, you know?" he added. He released Sam, one hand resting on his brother's shoulder.

"What? And make Bobby clean up the car after you?" Sam sniffed. His own deal whispered in the back of his mind, and he struggled with the need to tell Dean the truth. No, he couldn't tell him - not yet.

"Yeah," he said instead. "I'm not going to clean up after you."

Both brothers snorted sadly at Sam's words. Suddenly, things were all right between them, and they stood quietly.

"You hear that?" Dean suddenly asked, his eyes a mixture of fear and sadness.

"Hell hounds?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I can hear them now," Dean whispered, his eyes searching Sam's face.

"You know, we're not making it very hard for them, seeing as we're standing in the middle of an open road," Sam said. He glanced around, puzzled as to why he couldn't hear the hell hounds. After all, he was supposed at die, as well.

"Sam!" Dean suddenly jumped, and grabbed Sam by the arm, dragging him as they ran back to the hotel room. Sam slammed the door shut, and ran to the bathroom, pausing only when he realized Dean wasn't following.

"Dean? Come on!" Sam said.

"No. Sam, just get into the bathroom and lock the door. Please. I'm going to die no matter what, and you know it. Please - just please go. And cover your ears - it'll be over soon." Dean swallowed and pulled Sam quickly into a hug. The hellhounds were near - Sam could tell by the look on Dean's face - but Sam still couldn't hear them. Only the smashed hotel room door revealed their presence.

"I'm sorry," Dean muttered before shoving his brother into the bathroom and locking him in.

Sam fell to the floor, his body wracking with sobs. That bitch had lied to him! Why didn't he hear the hell hounds? He knew he could open the bathroom door, but instead, he curled up into a ball and covered his ears with his hands as tears treamed down his face. He could hear Dean's screams of pain seeping through his fingers, and the sound was nearly unbearable. Finally, it grew quiet again, and Sam lifted his head, looking at the bathroom through blurry eyes. Anger and disbelief surged through him, and he wondered if the Crossroads Demon had betrayed him.

Then he felt two cold hands grab him around the neck, and everything went black.

**TBC**

* * *

There you got chapter 3! I hope you like it and let me know what you think and if anyone is reading it hehe.


	4. Like A Nightmare

**Title:** Half A Life

**Author:** Lonnie

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **PG-13 (T)

**Characters:** Sam, Dean, Bobby

**Summary:** Dean's deal is almost done and Sam's beyond desperate. With one last idea he goes to find the demon that will be the owner of his big brother's soul with an offer that surprisingly enough is accepted!

Big thanks to **KidKneeGirl** for being such a sport to beta check the story for me :D

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Like a Nightmare**

If Sam didn't know any better, hell wasn't very different from the hotel room he and Dean had last slept in. The youngest Winchester laid in the dark, completely still, while he stared at the ceiling, pain and confusion etched on his face. He could hardly breathe, and his throat throbbed with pain.

"Sam," a familiar voice spoke, and suddenly, Bobby Singer's face loomed into view. The elder hunter's eyes were red and swollen, and he looked absolutely exhausted. A tear trickled down his cheek as he sadly smiled down at Sam, and clasped the young man's shoulder.

"Why. . ." Sam tried to speak, but, almost immediately, searing pain shot throught his throat. Bobby hurriedly shushed him, but Sam struggled to sit up, his mind whirling.

". . .Hell?" Sam whispered, his voice hoarse and dry. Bobby shook his head as he answered.

"Are you in Hell? No, obviously not," he replied, his eyes darting away from Sam's for a brief moment before his worried gaze returned.

"Why. . .n. .t?" Sam coughed, and he gasped as the pain in his throat became excruciating. Tears pooled in his eyes as he struggled to control the agony.

"You've already been there. Don't you remember anything?" Bobby asked, surprise in his tone. Sam only shook his head in reply, and they both sat for a long moment in silence.

"Maybe. . deal. . .good?" Sam finally said, his face hopeful even as he struggled with the words.

"What? Deal? Good?" Bobby asked, confusion clear on his face. Comprehension dawned as he slowly nodded his understanding. "Oh. You mean, you think that the deal may have been a good idea?" Bobby lifted one eyebrow as Sam nodded.

"Since. . .don't. . .'member," Sam rasped. He eased himself out of the bed, carefully setting his feet on the floor as dizziness washed over him. He felt Bobby's warm hand steadying him, preventing him from toppling back into the bed.

"Sam - No. I would say that this deal was probably the worst thing you have ever done. Even if you don't remember anything from Hell, that demon. . ." Bobby swallowed a lump in his throat, and swung his gaze towards the other bed in the hotel room. Sam frowned, his own eyes searching the room. Shock replaced the pain on his face as he recognized Dean's form stretched out on the bed.

"Dean?" he whispered. "Dean!" Sam lurched to his feet, almost instantly falling to his knees as weakness flooded his body. He flailed towards Dean's bed, his eyes frantically searching his brother's still body for a sign of life. He grasped Dean's hand, finding a slight, quick pulse, and he closed his eyes in relief.

"He's alive," Bobby said needlessly. "Look, Sam, I don't need to tell you that demons are twisted creatures. Unless you were really specific - you told that Crossroads bitch exactly how you wanted to die, and how you wanted the days you and Dean were to come back to life to be like. . ." Bobby drew a deep breath as he searched for the words. "I think that she's going to find the most painful, horrifying, terrible ways for you and Dean to die. And then, after your twenty-four hours in Hell, she will only heal you and Dean enough to be alive for a day." Bobby abruptly stopped speaking as horrible realization spread across Sam's face.

Sam shuddered as the truth of the situation finally hit him. God, how could he have been so stupid? He should have thought it through, but he had been so desperate. And now - now he and Dean were stuck, puppets at the mercy of a malicious demon. New tears filled his eyes as he gazed at his brother's pale face, his breathing barely apparent.

"It'll be. . .like. . .Tuesdays. . .again," he spat, his memory returning to the Mystery Spot, and the hundreds of Tuesdays he had watched Dean die, over and over and over again. Sam had never felt so helpless - and now they were in a similar situation.

"Only this time it's real, Sam," Bobby said. "This is far worse than what the Trickster did."

"And. . .what he did. . ." Sam started to say, but Bobby finished it.

"Was bad enough."

Sam closed his eyes, recalling the Trickster's words. _"This obsession to save Dean, the way the two of you keep sacrificing yourselves for each other - nothing good comes out of it. Just blood - and pain. Dean is your weakness. The bad guys know it, too. It's going to be the death of you."_ At the time, Sam hadn't listened - he had just wanted his brother back - alive and well.

He had seen a glimpse of his life without Dean, and it had scared him more than anything supernatural ever had. His life had been empty, meaningless, joyless; he had become nothing more than a killing machine, bent on revenge, searching for a way to fill the void in his soul. He had begged - _begged_ - the Trickster to let him have Dean back, and the demigod had shaken his head in disgust even as he complied with Sam's plea. Maybe he had been right - maybe he and Dean had gone way too far in their sacrifices for each other. Still, Sam thought as he rubbed at his sore throat, what's done is done. He raised his gaze to Bobby.

"Why does my. . . throat. . .hurt?" he asked.

Bobby paused before answering. "I think your neck was broken. You've still got marks," he explained, as he approached Sam and carefully examined the purple bruises around Sam's neck.

"Have you told Dean yet?'" Bobby asked as he lowered himself next to Sam, both men perched on the edge of Dean's bed. The older Winchester gave no sign of life, just lay as still as a corpse, oblivious to the conversation going on around him.

Sam shook his head, wincing at the pain the movement caused. "No, I never really got the chance," he replied, his face falling in shame. He half expected Bobby to reproach him for leaving Dean in the dark, but the eldest hunter kept silent for a long moment.

Finally, Bobby looked Sam straight in the eye. "You know you have to tell him as soon as he wakes up, right?"

Sam could only nod in reply.

**--**

"What. . ." Dean Winchester lifted his head and squinted, wishing his blurry vision would focus. Pain shot down his spine, and he grimaced as he flopped back on to the pillows. Sweat coated his skin, and he sucked in a deep breath, causing more pain to blossom in his chest. He clenched his eyes shut, focusing his mind on willing the pain away, and, as it began to ebb, he slowly cracked open one eye.

"Holy crap!" Dean yelped, almost jumping out of the bed as Bobby Singer's burly form loomed over him.

"Calm down, son. It's just me," Bobby said, one hand reaching out to grab gently at Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay, Bobby, I know," Dean said, wriggling as he tried to sit up, finally settling for leaning on his elbows. He glanced down at his chest, wonder flooding his face as he saw the blood-soaked bandages wrapped around his torso. He raised his eyes to Bobby, confusion in their depths.

"Why am I here? I should be in Hell! The Hellhounds took me! Bobby?" Dean asked, anger mixing with desperation in his voice.

He struggled to leave the bed, kicking the covers, and moaning in pain.

"Dean, you need to calm down. You're not in Hell," Bobby tried to explain, easing Dean back into bed.

"Why not? And Sam! Where's Sam?" Dean's eyes darted around the room as they searched for the younger Winchester, but the other bed was empty.

"Dean, I need you to calm down. Sam's okay, but we need to get out of here. Can you move?" the elder hunter asked.

"Yeah, sure, just give me a sec," Dean answered. His head was spinning, but he ignored it as he slowly made his way to his feet, leaning heavily on Bobby. He fought against the nausea that rose in his throat, asking, "Where are we going?"

Bobby carefully balanced Dean, one hand braced on the young hunter's waist. "To my place. Look around - the whole room is covered in blood, Dean. If we don't leave this place soon, we'll be in more trouble that we need right now." He eyed Dean for a moment before leaving him to stand in the room, quickly grabbing up the two duffel bags piled in the corner before vanishing out the hotel room door. A moment later, he returned, slipping an arm around Dean's waist and guided him towards the door.

"Where is Sam?" Dean asked again as he clenched his jaw against the waves of pain throbbing through his body.

"He's at my house. I told him I would take you there as soon as you woke up," Bobby explained. "But, we can get another room somewhere if you're not up to the ride. . ."

"I'm okay, Bobby. Just tell me what's going on!" Dean growled as he very carefully slipped inot the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Sam will tell you," Bobby replied evasively as he started the car and the motor roared to life.

Dean only stayed silent, fighting the constant pain assaulting his body, his mind on his younger brother. Worry and dismay flickered over his face as he tried to piece together what happened.

'Sammy, what have you done?'

Tada! Hope ya lovely readers still like what you read :) Lemme know :)


	5. Truth Be Told

**Title:** Half A Life

**Author:** Lonnie

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **PG-13 (T)

**Characters:** Sam, Dean, Bobby

**Summary:** Dean's deal is almost done and Sam's beyond desperate. With one last idea he goes to find the demon that will be the owner of his big brother's soul with an offer that surprisingly enough is accepted!

Big thanks to **KidKneeGirl** for being such a sport to beta check the story for me :D

* * *

**5 - Truth Be Told**

It didn't take more then an hour tops to drive to Bobby's and Dean was fast out of the car despite his body's protests. At the sound of a car, Sam came out of the house and headed right to his brother and locked his arms around Dean's shoulders. Dean pulled Sam closer as well although the anxiety was glowering in him by now.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he pulled back, worry evident in the young Winchester's eyes.

"What did you do?" Dean ignored Sam's question and stared his little brother down. Sam licked his bottom lip once before biting it and looked over at Bobby.  
"Dean, can't this wait?" Sam took a step towards the house, but Dean grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No. Tell me what happened," his heart was hammering against his ribcage, but he stayed calm. Sam swallowed hard and looked down at his feet.

"I kinda... fou-... I found another crossroad demon," Sam mutters. Dean raises both of his eyebrows although it didn't hit him as a surprise. Dean didn't know what to believe of what had happened, but it would make sense if Sam had found a crossroad demon.

"Oh no. You lied to me!" Dean got it now. Sam had found the demon when he came back to the motel after his little "walk" the day before his deal was going to be up.

"I made a new deal," Sam had stepped away from Dean a little and he couldn't help but let tears roll down his cheeks. He tried to block out Dean as he let words just flow out of his mouth.  
"I.. I gave her half my soul and half of yours, if... if," Sam took a deep breath, but kept himself from looking up at his brother,

"We live together for 24 and then die together for 24 hours."

Dean couldn't believe it. How had his little brother come up with such a plan?  
"You what??" now anger was starting to boil in Dean.  
"You gave her half your soul when I made that deal to save you from hell? What the hell is wrong with you, Sam! How are we going to get out of this shit now?" Dean's mind and body didn't work together anylonger. While his mind was trying to work out what he was learning, his body acted on autopilot and he found himself grabbing Sam and pushing him up against the wall.

"I had to make that deal, Dean! I had to! I couldn't just let you go like that! Not after..." Sam bit his lip again as he thought of the last time the Trickster had killed Dean and of what he himself had become without his big brother around. He never told Dean what the demigod did.  
"After what?" Dean was pretty much out of breath and was simply patting and gripping at Sam's shoulders. He had never been as pissed at his brother like this before, yet all he could do was trying to breath deep and listen. He watched his little brother looking around helplessly and seeminly also out of breath. Something told Dean's brotherly instincts that Sam was keeping something else from him as well.

"Spit it out Sam! Please. Just... I think I deserve to know what's going on in that head of yours," Dean's voice shuddered. Sam just nodded and leaned back against the wall and Dean let go of him, but didn't move away.

"When the Trickster put me in that timeloop, he... he killed you off when it was wednesday. I mean, he didn't really kill you obviously, but..." Sam left out the hundereds of times Dean had died with purpose. He licked his dry lips. His throat was starting to protest against all the talking and his voice was starting to become hoarsh.

"I lived without you for weeks, Dean. I looked everywhere for him... for the trickster, so I could try to get you back, but It took forever. When I first found him he bought me back to that wednesday before you died. The point is that I changed while you were gone. I changed a lot. And it scared me. I just couldn't go through all that again. I just couldn't... Dean..." tears was rolling down Sam's cheeks again and his voice was just a whisper now. Dean's face showed a mix of sympathy and anger. He really wanted to knock some sense into his brother, but how could he? This wasn't really right time to have a macho showdown.

"I don't think I like his style so much anymore..." Dean muttered with a crooked smile.  
"What?" Sam looked at his brother with confussed eyes.

"I used to think the Trickster had awesome style, but I don't like being killed! Expecially when it's to play with your mind," Dean grumbled. Thoughts were running through his mind, but none of them worked together, leaving a total chaos in his head. They stood in silence for a long while. Bobby was sitting on the hood of the Impala, watching quietly the talk between the brothers.

"So. This deal. Do I even want to know where you got that sick idea of splitting our souls in two?" Dean leaned forward and let his arm circle around his little brother's back and pulled him away from the wall. Together they slowly walked toward Bobby's house.

"No, probably not," Sam whispered a snort. Dean didn't say anything, but Sam felt like he knew that his brother wanted to know more.

"Bobby says we have been in hell already once. I don't know about you, but I don't remember anything from it. All I got as a reminder is the freaking pain in my throat and neck," Sam explained. Dean simply nodded, agreeing to something Sam wasn't sure of.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I had no idea you would end up hurting so much when we were bought back to life," Sam told his brother earnestly. At this Dean looked up at Sam with a ghost of a smile on his lips. They had blindly followed Bobby into a livingroom that appearently hadn't been cleaned for months. Maybe years.

"I've got a bed in the other room you two can borrow," Bobby butted in, showing the way.

"One bed?" Sam looked sceptical from Bobby to Dean. Dean mirrored his little brother's expression perfectly.

"What? It's a big bed, don't be silly," Bobby rolled his eyes and left the boys in a room that was pretty much as dirty as the livingroom.  
"But you would still done it if you knew," Dean muttered.

"Huh?" Sam lifted an eyebrow.

"You still would have made the deal even if you knew how the hours alive would be like," Dean answered. Sam didn't say anything, but made an almost unnoticable nod.

Dean hated seeing his little brother in pain, but he knew with himself that if he was in his brother's place he would have done the same. He'd rather have Sam alive and hurting, then loosing him completly. Harsh... Incredibly selfish, but true.

"So..." Dean continued, not waiting for Sam to respond.

"So?" Sam wondered.

"I've been sleeping all day and now we got like two hours left before we die again? Is that so?" Dean rubbed his hurting head.

"I suppose," Sam muttered back.  
"I... we..." Dean wasn't sure what to say. He knew he had to say something, but didn't really know what.

"Let's see how things goes now okay? And we'll take it from there," Dean closed his eyes sleepily, missing Sam's nod.

Dean was still half asleep when he thought he heard someone gasp nearby. He tried to blink the tiredness out his eyes and slowly sat up. Pain shot up his back, although not so strong anylonger it still made him moan a bit.  
"Sammy?" he leaned over to turn on the light by the bedside table and again pain pricked on his abused back. His eyes flicked to his watch on the table and he lifted to look at the clock. Midnight. Dean turned his head, barely avoiding a nasty whip-lash. His landed on the source of what has awakened him. Sam was gasping as if in an invisible pain on the other end of the bed.

"Sam!" Dean almost threw himself over Sam and onto the floor on the other side in the hurry to assist his brother.

"Sammy?" he placed both his hands on either side of his little brother's neck. Sam stared back at him with painful eyes soaked with tears as he kept gasping as if something chocking him. Dean quickly slid his arms around Sam and hoisted him into a sitting position. It was then blood started to drip out from Sam's nose and slightly parted lips.  
"Shit, Sam!" the youngest Winchester's eyes rolled back into his head as he started to flop back onto the bed. Dean, already having his arms around his brother now supported the deadweight in his arms.

"Bobby!" Dean screamed for the older hunter, but he had already been in the room when Dean had helped Sam sit up. Dean looked up, but everything started to get blurry and the pain in his back grew stronger.  
"Oh my god," Bobby was kneeling beside the bed, hands hoovering above Sam's chest which was covered with bloody claw marks. Sam's head was resting in the crook of Dean's arms, while Dean was crying and patting needlessly on his little brother's cheek. He could hear Bobby speak, but couldn't make out any words. Soon Dean found himself slide futher and futher down on the bed with Sam's head lying on his arm.

"Holy-..." Bobby was left breathless and heartbroken by the bed now holding the two dead brothers. The old hunter started sobbing for the first time in years and rested his forehead against the white sheet while trying to control his emotions and thoughts. He had to get John's sons out of this deal.


	6. Bobby the Savior

**Title:** Half A Life  
**Author:** Lonnie

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **PG-13 (T)

**Characters:** Sam, Dean, Bobby  
**Summary:** Dean's deal is almost done and Sam's beyond desperate. With one last idea he goes to find the demon that will be the owner of his big brother's soul with an offer that surprisingly enough is accepted!

Big thanks to **KidKneeGirl** for being such a sport to beta check the story for me :D

* * *

**6 - Bobby the Savior**

Bobby jumped halfway to the ceiling as Dean drew the breath of life back into his lounges.

"Dean! Thank god!" Bobby kept himself from hugging the young Winchester and took a firm hold of his shoulder instead. The old hunter looked worn and tired, and his eyes were red around the edges.

"Bobby," Dean aknownledged with a slight smile. His head hurt, but besides that he felt better then when he woke up from death last time.

"Do you remember anything now?" Bobby stared at Dean almost impatiently. Dean's brow furrowed as he thought and he shivered.

"Just a little. It feels like some kind of dream now. Nightmare. I just remember glimpse thought," Dean looked back up at Bobby.

"Like?" the old hunter pressed.

"Uhm... like everything I fear, I saw down there. In hell. I saw dad! And mum!" tears were glittering in Dean's eyes,

"And I saw them die over and over again. And Sam... Sam!" Dean suddenly turned and looked at his brother beside him. Surprised to find his younger brother awake.

"Dean..." Sam smiled weakly up at his brother and his eyes was soaked with tears.

"Sammy?" Dean's eyes were filled with compassion as he settled himself in a seated position beside his brother on the bed.

"How do you feel?" Dean rolled his eyes at his own question. They've been to hell and back and he asks how his brother feels? It should speak for itself. In fact Sam looked really bad. Small sweat drops were bading on his forehead, yet he was cold to the touch. His chest was hitching and the dark green eyes was rimmed with tears.

"Oh Sam," Dean put a comforting hand on his little brother's chest.

"It hurts," Sam muttered and closed his eyes. Dean's eyebrows furrowed as he began checking Sam for wounds and other things that might be causing the pain. He carefully lifted Sam's shirt to see for damages. It was the same shirt that was all bloody 24 hours ago, yet now it was spotless. Sam's skin was another story. There were cuts and scars on his chest. Dean hadn't checked himself for scars after he was attacked by the hellhounds, but he his shirt was also clean when he woke up too, as if nothing had happened. Dean's eyes fell on a bit of bandage half hidden under Sam's shirt. The bandage was covering what he assumed was a wound on his collar near his throat. The eldest Winchester looked up at the old family friend.

"I tried to patch you up when you were... dead. I mean, in case the wounds wouldn't vanish. Which they didn't," Bobby explained,

"Sam has gotten a very deep cut close to his throat. I think it might be..." he stopped himself.

"Might be what? Bobby?" Dean pressed as he carefully tried to lift the bandage to see. He looked up and met Sam's tear filled eyes.

"I think it might be fatal, Dean. He can hardly speak and I think he's been cut deep enough to scratching at the surface of his main artery. His pulse is uneven although it has slowed down a bit by now. I had to shift the bandage a few times already." Bobby swallowed hard and looked away.

Dean was speechless. He decided to leave the bandage alone and instead he took hold of Sam's hand with one of his hands and used the other to brush wet bangs from his little brother's eyes.

"He can't die though, Bobby. Not yet. Then the demon would break her promise," Dean spoke more to himself then Bobby,

"What happens if the demon breaks the deal?".

"I have no idea, son. I never come across that case before. And if it has happened then none has lived to tell it," Bobby let his hand run over his face. He was so tired. He had stayed by the Winchester's bed most of the night to take care of them and whenever he did try to go to bed he couldn't sleep.

"You have to help us Bobby."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Dean" Sam whispered as he tried to focus his eyes on his big brother beside him without it helping much. He could only see the outlines of Dean, but it was enough for him to feel safe at the moment. Dean kept checking his little brother's pulse quite often just to be sure of how Sam was faring.

"It's okay, Sam," Dean answered back without looking up to meet his eyes. He didn't have the heart to stay angry at Sam when he was in this condition, even though deep at heart he would like to give him a smack over the head a few times. Dean sighed. Sam was so not in condition to be smacked either. Dean finally met Sam's eyes when he heart some kind of low snort.

"What?" Dean lifted an eyebrow.

"Should I be thankful that I'm not capable to fist fight with you at the moment?" Sam's smirk was soon a mix of pain as well.

"You can bet on it," Dean gave his brother a crooked smile before he laid a cooling hand on Sam's forehead,

"Though one day you'll be better and then..." took his hand from Sam's forehead to punch his palm on the other hand, as if making sure he was going to give him a good beat one day. Again Sam smirked, but this time the pain was more obvious and Dean put his hand carefully to lay on Sam's shoulder again. The two brothers laid there quiet again. Dean checking Sam's vitals ever so often while Sam himself closed his eyes and tried to breath calmly.

"Do you remember anything from hell?" Sam blinked tiredly and his voice was barely audible. Dean could hear him without much trouble though since he was lying on his side of the bed, head resting in one hand, facing Sam.

"I don't really know. I... I remember snippets, but they feel more like a dream now," Dean told the little he had told Bobby and was about to ask if Sam remembered anything when the lights in the house started to flicker. The two brothers looked at each other with wonder.

"Bobby?" Dean sat up in bed and tried to look through the open door when the lights went completely out. Sam started to sit up too, but Dean just put a hand to his chest and kept him down. It was enough to get Sam's vision to swim.

"Sam? Dean?" Bobby's voice came from the living room.

"What's going on?" Dean was leaning so far off the bed it was a wonder he hadn't fallen off yet. Bobby soon came into the room with a strange look on his face.

"I think I've found a way to get you out of the deal," Bobby smiled although it was halfheartedly. Dean's eyes lit up slightly for a second before it vanished again, not daring to hope.

"How?" it was Sam who asked from where he was still lying on his back with an arm over his eyes.

"Well I got the idea from you actually," Bobby nodded once in Sam's direction. Sam almost stopped breathing and opened his eyes under his arm.

"I've found a way to summon... well he's not exactly a friend, but..." Bobby turned slightly towards something in the living room before turning back to the brothers.

"Oh no. No no no .." Sam started muttering as if in fever.

"Sam, what?" Dean leaned back towards his brother and pulled Sam's arm carefully away.

"I promised him not to come after him..." Sam looked actually terrified. Dean's heartbeat was growing rapidly now.

"I promised not to bother him, Bobby!" Sam ranted.

* * *

Don't worry things is going to start happen very soon now. Meanwhile I would love to hear your thoughts! )


	7. Little Trickster

**Title:** Half A Life  
**Author:** Lonnie

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **PG-13 (T)

**Characters:** Sam, Dean, Bobby, Trickster  
**Summary:** Dean's deal is almost done and Sam's beyond desperate. With one last idea he goes to find the demon that will be the owner of his big brother's soul with an offer that surprisingly enough is accepted!

Big thanks to **KidKneeGirl** for being such a sport to beta check the story for me :D

* * *

**7 - Little Trickster**

"You gotta be fudging joking me!" Dean groaned as he recognized the little man in the living room, who was fiddling with something on his right arm just below his elbow. Bobby ignored Dean's remark and looked down at Sam who was muttering curses under his breath.

"You promised not to come after him why?" it was Dean who asked before Bobby could,

"Dude killed me a billion times!"

"You guys take things waaay too personal for your own good," and standing just a little behind the door was no other then the Trickster himself.

"You killed me!" Dean growled and started to leap out of the bed as if someone had pushed the anger button, but Sam grabbed his brother's wrist and held him back. Dean slapped Sam's hand away, jumped off the bed and set off towards the Trickster. Sam groaned. A big part of him wanted to send the little man on a time loop himself, but Sam was a man of his word and didn't want Dean to go into a fist fight with a demi god. Obviously Dean had other plans.

"It wasn't like it really happened. Geez," the Trickster rolled his eyes and backed away from Dean before turning to Sam, but before the demi god could continue, Sam did.

"I didn't go after you. Don't look at me," Sam groaned at the Trickster. Dean grabbed the Trickster by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall. Bobby grabbed Dean's arms and tried to pry them off the smaller man, but without such luck.

"Why are you here??" Dean growled. The Trickster moved his gaze over to Bobby, pulling Dean's with him.

"What's going on??" Dean yelled, not intending to sound so pissed off, but he couldn't help it. Sam groaned on the bed at Dean's yelling and tried to sit up, but just ended up on his elbows.

"And why on earth aren't you mixing and tricksing your way out of my grip?" Dean added with a lower and curious voice. The Trickster lifted both his eyebrows and sent the young hunter a silly look.

"Okay. Listen up, I found this spell to summon demi gods and this is what I ended up with," Bobby nodded towards the brown haired man Dean was pushing against the wall,

"Like I said, I got the idea from Sam," Bobby continued and Sam lifted an eyebrow lazily,

"Well all he did was mention the Trickster," Sam cursed,

"But I thought it would be a good idea to try to catch him since he's a demi god," now the Trickster was cursing too, causing Dean to tighten his hold on the man's shoulders.

"Why?" Sam asked, eyes closed and brow furrowed. Dean looked intensly at his brother, but didn't let go of the Trickster just yet.

"Yeah why?" The Trickster echoed childishly,

"Because last time I checked I couldn't really use my "magic" because of this... this crypts keeper," he nodded towards Bobby, who chose to ignore the wise ass nicknames that came flying. Dean's face lit up a bit when he got the answer to his last question.

"How? Why not?" Dean looked from the Trickster's grumpy face to Bobby's serious. Bobby stepped forward to Dean and grabbed the Trickster's right arm and twisted it a bit so a burning mark could be seen just below the elbow on the demi god's arm. Dean finally let go of the Trickster, but stood beside him, looking at the burn mark.

"Is that a..." Sam squinted to see the mark and waved one hand in a circle to try to reel the word in.

"Binding link or something?" Dean continued for Sam. Bobby shrugged.

"Or something. There's no demon in him... believe it or not," Bobby shot the Trickster a glare,

"But he's not able to use any magic as long as he got this mark on." Awkward silence followed.

"So now he's just a little guy without powers?" Dean's eyebrows almost vanished in his hairline.

"Ey!" the Trickster pointed an harmless finger at the eldest Winchester. Dean stood in front of Bobby and the Trickster for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. When he first noticed his head starting to hurt he went back to Sam on the bed. He put a hand on his little brother's head and brushed some hair away from the youngest Winchester's face. Sam opened his eyes to see Dean nudging his own head towards Bobby and the Trickster.

"So what do you think?" Dean swallowed as Sam whimpered a bit when he felt strong pain in his throat before he buried his face in the pillow.

"Bob-by, I thrust you and all th..." Sam pressed his eyes together as the pain hit stronger in his throat and neck. He felt something wet starting to wet his mouth, more then just saliva. He chose to ignore it and tried to swallow,

"But, how can he..." he pointed blindly towards the little man without powers,

"...help when he's..." tears pressed it's way through his eyelids and ran down his temple and Dean turned his attention fully to his little brother.

"...powerless?" Dean asked Sam before turning to Bobby. The Trickster had for the first time really noticed that something was wrong with Sam.

"Hah! Haven't thought of that have you now, granny?" the Trickster crossed his arms again.

"I'll come up with something," Bobby said tiredly.

"Yeah well you better come up with something soon because I was in the middle of something when you came and ruined the day," the Trickster glared.

"What? Busy killing some innocent guy again?" Bobby mocked and turned his attention to the brothers.

"You know how I work. The guy asked for it," the Trickster tried to defended his "job".

"Why would he help us?" Dean asked without looking up from Sam, who seemed to be struggling with something. He put one arm right under Sam's shoulder blades and lifted his little brother carefully up to a sitting position, letting him lean heavily on him.

The Trickster had an unsettling hint of a smile on his lips now. Bobby turned to answer the question towards the Trickster.

"He will help us because if he don't... I simply kill him," Bobby said dead serious,

"And without those little tricks of yours, you got nothing."

The Trickster rolled his eyes, but he was obviously annoyed. Bobby continued to speak, but they fell for deaf ears as the "little man" was ignoring him and Dean focused all of his attention on his troubled brother. Dean got a sudden feeling of deja vù as Sam's head leaned back and a pained gasp. Soon the rest of the long body collapsed into his big brother's arms and his arm fell limply to the mattress. Blood was coughed up and out of Sam's mouth and the red stain on the white bandage on his collar and neck grew.

"Bobby!" Dean cried as he pulled the limp body closer to his, tears already close to fall. The older hunter felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Sam's bloody throat and hurried over. The arm that wasn't holding Sam up was moving all over his little brother's face, trying to calm the younger man, dry the blood away from his chin, but Dean could only watch helplessly as more blood just came flowing. He finally rested his hand against the side of Sam's neck, just above the red soaked bandage and let his fingers lift his head up. The dark hair hung limp and the young man's eyes broke Dean's heart and his tears finally ran down his cheeks. The bandage was covered in dark red blood now and even began coating Sam's shirt in red too. It became quite clear that the scratch over the main artery was opened. Sam coughed one more time before his eyes slowly closed and his head snapped back limply against the neck.

"No! Sam! Bobby!" Dean looked confused and broken from his brother to the old family friend,

"This can't be happening. Sam!" Dean unconsciously tried to find a pulse by the blood covered throat even though he knew there was no point checking there. Bobby grabbed Sam's arm to check the pulse on his wrist, but found none. Dean, blinded by tears pressed his hand needlessly against Sam's chest, feeling no beat of the heart or any intake of air. The following silence was eerie and the only sound came from Dean from where he had pulled his brother even closer and was sobbing against Sam's neck and hair. Bobby turned around and was surprised to see that the Trickster hadn't made a run for it, but was standing a bit back, a look on his face Bobby wasn't sure what meant. If he didn't know better he would think it might be a hint of sympathy on the man's face.

* * *

Dean felt split in two. One part of him couldn't look at his brother, but the other part just couldn't leave him. Dean tried to come up with ideas in the middle of his despair, but there wasn't much Bobby could help to answer.  
"She broke the deal, Bobby! She broke it!" Dean had managed to leave Sam's dead body in the bedroom and stood on the porch of Bobby's house with Bobby himself and the Trickster sitting close by unusually quiet. Wether he knew what to do or not, the Trickster wasn't sharing it.

"I know, Dean, but how do you tell that to a demon? Demons are dishonest. Do you really think they'll accept that they failed to keep their part of the deal?" Bobby explained. Dean's forehead furrowed as if he was attacked by a massive headache, but it was emotional pain that caused it.  
"What if he wont wake up again when I do? What if he's gone..." Dean bit his lip and his sorrow was starting to grow into anger.

"Yeah okay, so If I'm getting this right, you sacrificed your soul for your brothers', then he found a way to get himself into hell as well?" the Trickster suddenly spoke, causing Dean to make an uncharacteristic jump,

"I'm psychic," the Trickster mumbled sarcastically, shook his head and rolled his eyes, having no trouble remembering what he told Sam about the two of them keeping sacrificing themselves for each other. He took a deep breath and looked at the young man beside the grey old man. The Trickster had figured out a plan he thought could work, although he knew with himself that he would be able to escape as soon as the binding link was gone. Yet, there was something that wanted to stay and maybe help. It wasn't the type of work he usually did obviously. He much more prefered to travel around and pull people down a few notches. Or the whole way down, but there were something about the Winchesters that had him interessted. He didn't want to kill them because they weren't on his list. The Trickster always had that simple rule, that he wasn't going to kill people that, in his eyes was alright. Yeah, the Winchesters job was to stop things like him, but they hadn't managed it yet.  
"Watch it," Dean growled in anger at the Trickster's typical attitude, and pointed a finger at the little man. He tried to say more, but words wouldn't work with him. Dean's voice made the Trickster focus on the situation now.  
"No, you watch it," the Trickster had suddenly a stern look on his face and his voice threatening,

"I think I know a way to get you out of this, but your reasons for me to help you already suck, so don't make it worse. The only reasons I'm willing to help is because I want my... my..." the Trickster grimaced and showed both his hands up in front of him,

"I want my magic back!" the Trickster groaned and turned away from the two other men and grinned to himself,

"And I don't really have a death wish either."

"Admit it, you got a weak spot for the boys," Bobby muttered and the Trickster spun around.

"What? For Thelma and Louise? Not likely," the Trickster made a face again. He'd rather go for the death wish then to admit his so called "weak spot".

"Then why are you still here when you have had chances on getting away?" Dean asked, voice tight as he sent glances in the direction of the bedroom.

"Because of the stupid binding link!" the Trickster was growing impatient as he went into the house again.

"You could have made a burn across it to break it," Dean said and followed in. Bobby slapped him across the head.

"Don't give him any ideas," Bobby groaned. The Trickster turned back to them and lifted his arms as in surrender.

"I knew that. How stupid do you think I am?" the brown haired man crossed his arms,

"Want to hear my plan or what?"

Dean and Bobby looked at each other before nodding. Dean went into the bedroom and sat down beside Sam, lying his hand loyally on top of his brother's and waited for the Trickster to speak.


	8. Live Together, Die Alone

**Title:** Half A Life  
**Author:** Lonnie

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **PG-13 (T)

**Characters:** Sam, Dean, Bobby, Trickster  
**Summary:** Dean's deal is almost done and Sam's beyond desperate. With one last idea he goes to find the demon that will be the owner of his big brother's soul with an offer that surprisingly enough is accepted!

**BIG** thanks to **KidKneeGirl** for being such a sport to beta check the story for me :D

I have also made a little "promo" video for the fanfic, just for pure fun and because I love film editing. Well you know how it is to post links on here, so I hope you're willing to go and find the video? You can either go to **my profile on here **and click on the link directing you to my **youtube profile**, and you'll find a video called **"Ficvideo: Supernatural - Half A Life".** That's the one. You can also search for **"Supernatural - Half A Life"** on youtube and you'll see a video by **"NymphieDora".**

I hope you'll go and check it out and leave me a comment! :)

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Live Together, Die Alone**

"You think it might work?" Dean looked from Bobby to the Trickster,

"I mean, why don't we just find the crossroads demon and force her to end this deal?"

"Force her?" the Trickster looked everything but impressed,

"First of all, don't you know by now that those demons are just sells women? There's no point in going after them. You have to find the one that holds all the deals," the Trickster started fiddling with the burning mark on his arm again.

"Lilith," Dean muttered and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his palms. He tried so hard to block the thought of Sam lying dead in the room next door. It all reminded him too much of the happenings in Cold Oak.

"How do we find her?" Bobby ran a hand over his tired face.

"That shouldn't be too hard unless you force me to burn myself out of this pathetic thing you call "or something"," the Trickster mumbled.

"I don't trust you yet," Bobby answered quietly.

"Oh right, that's just brilliant because if you plan to get Rambo and Mambo out of this deal anytime soon, I suggest you start trusting," Dean lifted his head when the Trickster referred to him and Sam as something that sounded like candy.

"I think he's right, Bobby. I want this to be over with and this guy's useless without his powers," Dean is quiet. His mind almost refused to focus on the conversation in front of him.

"Thank you," the Trickster mumbled earnestly offended by the continuation of the guys rubbing it in that he doesn't have powers.

"Finding her shouldn't be the difficult part. Fighting her on the other hand is another story," the Trickster informed,

"If we're lucky she might not like the new deal and come for you."

"Lucky?" Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"Yep. That way she'll come to us. If not, I guess I can track her down one way or another, but it might take time," the nameless man tell and Bobby lifted his head a little.

"I came to think of it. I think I might know a way to find her. I haven't used it in years actually," Bobby stood up and walked over to a locked chest, pulled out a key on a chain and opened the it. He stuck his arms into the large box and pulled up a little construction of wood that reached to just below his waist.

"What's this?" the Trickster stood up and raised an eyebrow.

"A demon seeker?" Dean also stood up and ran his hands over the weird construction. Bobby nodded without speaking as he found a huge map and laid it out on a table. He then grabbed the demon seeker and placed the tree legs of it over the map, so the pole in the middle hang over the map.

"I have to speak Latin and the name of the demon," Bobby explained,

"And then it should tell us where your soul keeping demon is."

It wasn't really anything more to say. Bobby spoke in Latin and when speaking Lilith's name, the point of the pole landed at a name that bought back bad memories.

"Lawrence, Kansas..." Bobby muttered and sneaked a peek over at Dean.

"That's just... typical," Dean looked, if possible even more broken now. The Trickster looked curiously from Bobby to Dean.

"What's so special about Kansas?" the little man wondered and Bobby opened his mouth to answer, but Dean shook his head.

"Don't. He doesn't need to know," Dean sniffed and turned his back to the two men and headed for the bedroom. He looked down at the watch on his wrist. Ten minutes left to midnight. He stopped abruptly.

"What happened to the trusting? the Trickster mumbled in the background.

"Maybe we should..." Dean turned back to the two men. He opened his mouth to continue, but didn't really know what to say.

"What?" Bobby stepped a little closer.

"Do... something..." Dean muttered sadly and shuddered. He felt cold to the bone, but not because of the temperature in the room. The thought of his brother on the other side of the wall started to choke him again.

"Dean, it's ten minutes to midnight. There's not much we can do," the old family friend answers quietly.

"I know, but... I can't just lay down and die," Dean opened the door to the bedroom and saw the still form of his brother under the blanket. The sight was obviously disturbing. The lack of knowledge of wether Sam would wake up after 24 hours was scaring him.

"I just want to get this over with. It doesn't feel right to just..." Dean choked and a few rare tears ran from his eyes.

"I know, Dean. I know, but it's not like you have a choice. You'll die in what... six minutes and that's something you can't just wake up from before it's time..." Bobby scratched his head,

"Can't believe we're having a conversation like this," he made a grimace and Dean couldn't help but give his old friend a slight superficial smile.

"Fine," Dean nodded quietly,

"But as soon as we wake up, because we both will, we'll leaving."

Bobby nodded and started to follow Dean into the bedroom, but was stopped.

"It's okay. You have a nice tea party with the Trickster," Dean mocked quietly with a hint of smile,

"I'll die alone tonight."

* * *

It had hurt to walk to the bed. He kept his back to his brother all the way although his heart screamed for him to turn around. He just wanted to see his brother, but as he laid down with his back to his brother, he knew it was the best thing to do. He couldn't watch his brother's corpse. He had done that once more then what's natural. So he had just closed his eyes and waited for death to come.

* * *

Dean woke to a scream he hadn't heard in years. He tossed around on bed and saw Sam very much alive beside him, but it wasn't a welcoming sight. Bobby was standing over Sam with his hands firmly holding the younger man down on the bed. Sam was shivering violently, tears were running down his cheeks and he had strong grips around Bobby's wrists.

"Sam!" Dean felt his neck hurt, but ignored it as he grabbed Sam on either side of his face while Bobby kept his hold on him.

"Dean," Sam suddenly smiled through the tears as the youngest Winchester moved his gaze to his brother and let go of one of Bobby's wrists to grab Dean's arm.

"Hi Sammy," Dean truly smiled now and had tears in his eyes himself. It was good to see that Sam had awoken with him.

"Jessica! Mum! And dad!" Sam gasped as more tears ran down his cheeks,

"They hate me," the youngest brother sobbed.

"What? Why would you say that?" Dean brushed away his brother's tears with his thumbs.

"In hell. I met them," Sam swallowed hard and pressed his eyes together, trying to calm down,

"They blame me for their deaths. They told me it's my fault." Dean gasped.  
"Sam, you know that's not true! I've told you a billion times!" the oldest brother looked up at Bobby for some help.

"Son, it's hell for a reason. I doubt those was really your parents. Sam you know you didn't kill them," Bobby patted the youngest Winchester's shoulder.

"But.." Sam fished for words without luck.

"Listen Sam. Once and for all. You did not kill any of them okay? Its not like any of this happened because of you!" Dean growled, not really angry, but tired of Sam blaming himself.

"Do you remember anything from Hell??" Sam suddenly shouted,

"I remember it Dean! I saw them. Face to face! How can I claim my innocence when they say it themselves?" Sam sat up and Dean noticed for the first time that the bandage around his collar was gone and left behind was a nasty scar.  
"Because it's the demons work, Sammy! Hell is their home. Their lair. I don't really know how people become demons, but I highly doubt it's by giving them lollypop and candy canes and letting them tango with some hot stripper!" Dean rambled, but gave Sam a crocked smile,

"Sammy, please get yourself together man. We have work to do."

"What work?" Sam sniffed and tried to put himself together. He had goosepumbs up his arms and shivered, and his eyes filled with sorrow and hurt, but he was alive.

"We're going after Lilith. She holds our contracts and we're going to get ourselves out of this shit you got us into," Dean helped Sam up into a more comfortable sitting position. They sat in silence for a while before Sam nodded.

"So how do we find her?" he wondered as he tried to stand up, but his legs were too weak to hold him up and Dean helped him back down on bed.

"We already have. I hate how cliche this will sound like, but... she's home," Dean muttered.

"In hell?" Sam snickered.

"In Kansas, ass hat!" Dean moaned. Silence followed again.

"Has he run off yet?" Sam asked while running a hand through his messy, brown hair.

"Amazingly not. He's coming with us," Bobby explained, knowing Sam ment the Trickster. He looked from the living room to the boys.

"So you trust him?" Sam wondered as Dean helped him getting a new shirt on. The muscles on Sam's arms and torso was sore and it hurt doing too much movements.

"Nope, but I'm willing to give him a chance," Dean muttered quietly, suddenly sounding a bit sad. He looked up at Bobby without a word and the oldest hunter nodded once and left the room. Sam staggered to his feet and swayed a bit before Dean steady him with his hands.

"So, are we leaving no-" Sam started to ask, but was interrupted as Dean unexpectedly locked one arm over Sam's shoulder and the other around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug.

"If you die on me one more time I think I will throw myself out of a plane any day now," Dean mumbled quietly into Sam's neck,

"And that says a lot."

Sam snorted quietly and relaxed into his big brother's hug.

"Wouldn't this be defined as a chick flick moment?" Sam snorted as they parted. Dean kept one arm around his little brother's waist and helped him out of the room and to the others.

"Who cares anymore?" Dean keeps his arm protectively around his brother as they follow Bobby and the Trickster out to the car.

* * *

**Just a little question. If you have seen my video for the fanfiction, I refe****r to the Trickster as not being their enemy, but neither their ally. Would you disagree with me? Would you say he's their enemy? Or at least their worse enemy?**


	9. On the Road Again

**Title:** Half A Life  
**Author:** Lonnie

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **PG-13 (T)

**Characters:** Sam, Dean, Bobby, Trickster  
**Summary:** Dean's deal is almost done and Sam's beyond desperate. With one last idea he goes to find the demon that will be the owner of his big brother's soul with an offer that surprisingly enough is accepted!

Big thanks to **KidKneeGirl** for being such a sport to beta check the story for me :D

A video I made as a "promo" for this fanfic can be found on my youtube profile (you can find the link on my profile). Video is called "Half a Life"

* * *

**9 - On the Road Again**

"You're alright?" Dean looked over at his brother in the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam sat low in the seat, body hanging limply as if unconscious.

"Been better I guess," Sam almost whispered as Dean steered his beloved car along the swingy road, following Bobby's car, occupied by Bobby himself and the tricksless man.

"I hate to rip up bad memories, but do you remember more things from Hell?" Dean kept moving his gaze from the road to his baby brother. Sam lazily rolled his head towards his brother and glared,

"Can you please stop staring? I'm okay, okay? I'm not going anywhere," Sam closed his eyes tiredly and rubbed a hand over his chest.

"No can do. I can't help it, but you've died on me one too many times now and I fear that if I look away something bad's gonna happen... again! Why did you make this deal, Sam? I'm going all paranoia, chick flick godzilla over here!" Dean suddenly felt all his thoughts slipping out like word vomit and Sam bit his bottom lip when he saw tears run freely down his big brother's cheek.

"The whole saving people is totally not worth this shit! Damnit!" Dean was right out crying now.

"Dean, I'm..." Sam reached out a tired hand to lay on his brother's shoulder, but Dean grabbed his hand hard with one hand, the other still tightly around the wheel. Dean was holding so hard it started hurting Sam, but seemingly it was just to have contact with his little brother.

"Oh shut up, you're not sorry. I wouldn't be," Dean snorted through the tears,

"Okay I would be sorry about the pain causing you, but..." he didn't finish the sentence, but relaxed his hold on Sam, but didn't let go completely.

"We're getting out of this together one way or another, okay? Either both live or both... die," Dean swallowed hard and let go of Sam's hand and focused on the road again. Tears drying. Sam nodded silently as he let his hand rest on the seat. He closed his eyes again and slowly drifted into a light sleep. Dean looked over at Sam again and smiled sadly.

"Damn," Dean suddenly cursed when he realized Sam hadn't answered his question about Hell.

They've been driving for almost an hour when the sun set behind the tall trees along the road. Sam was still sleeping like a rock. Dean's stomach groaned hungrily. He picked up his phone and dialed Bobby's number. Dean could see the silhouette of Bobby in the car in front of him as the older hunter reached for the phone and answered.

"Hi Bobby. How's it going?" Dean blinked tiredly and his butt was dying after all the hours in the car.

"It's close to a living hell, but I'm not complaining," Bobby muttered on the other line.

"What? I'm a joy to be with," Dean heard the Trickster's voice in the background.

"See who he sounds like?" Bobby accused.

"Ha-ha," Dean replied humorless.

"How's Sam doing?" Bobby sounded concerned again and Dean looked over at his brother. Sam was still sleeping like a stone, body hanging limply in the car seat and his head turned towards Dean. His face was expressionless, pale and his eyes was covered by heavy lids.

"He's doing his own version of Sleeping Beauty. Anyway I thought we could stop for a break. I'm dead hungry and I want Sam to eat something too," Dean explained as he reached out a hand and carefully shook Sam's shoulder.

"Okay. I think we continue towards Lawrence. It's just about 45 minutes drive from here. Call me when you get here," Bobby and Dean made the deal and a few minutes later the Impala crossed the road and stopped outside a little store.

"Rise and shine, Sammy-boy," Dean shook Sam's shoulder a little harder and received a groan,

"Common. I'm hungry!" the oldest groaned back and Sam finally lifted his head tiredly and looked around.

"Not far from Lawrence. I thought we should get something to eat," Dean explained as he stepped out of the far and closed the door after him.

"I'm not really hungry," Sam muttered as he dragged himself out of the car and stretched his long limbs. They had come to a town that was so small you could count the building on one hand and one finger. The biggest building was the store they were entering and it appeared to only have one wall. The rest was windows and glass walls.

"Of course you're hungry. You're going to eat nonetheless. We've finally found Lilith and you're not going to butt heads with her on empty stomach," Dean was awkwardly cheerful as he spotted all sort of pies on a shelve. Sam raised an eyebrow,

"I hate to break it to you, but the sun is down and shouldn't we be in Lawrence before we take the highway to hell again?" the tallest Winchester ran a hand through his brown, messy hair as he looked over the shelves for something finished to eat,

"Besides, those pies isn't even finished Dean. You gotta find something for the road."

"kill joy," Dean pouted as he left the pie shelves and followed his brother to the sandwiches and baguettes.

"So."

"So, what?" Dean peeked up at his little brother with questioning eyes.

"Are you going to tell me our plan?" Sam took a small bite of his sandwich and looked back at Dean. They both were sitting on the hood of the Impala outside the store. Sam was frequently checking his clock and the sky.

"Well it's not all fleshed out yet. It was the Trickster's idea really and I think it could actually work. The only problem is that I don't know how thrustworthy he is yet. He is a Trickster after all. Once he get his powers back he might just snap his fingers and vanish. Or kill us," Dean took a huge bite of his food and he could swear his stomach was thanking him. When he turned to look at his brother again he thought Sam looked very thoughtfully.

"Well, he hasn't killed us yet," Sam muttered and Dean sent him a stern look,

"Okay, he haven't killed us _**for real**_ yet. Which gotta mean something right? Besides we're not the type he goes after anyway. Maybe Lilith are? She's bonded to fit into his list of pompous dicks right?" Sam smiled a little and Dean nodded back.

"Should I be proud or scared?" Dean joked as they finished their food and sat back in the car.

"What?" Sam looked confused as he fiddled with his soda.

"I mean, your ability to put yourself in our enemy's shoes is kinda... scary," Dean winked,

"But kinda useful too. Though there's one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?" Sam rubbed his forehead and stared out the window as they continued the road trip.

"I know I'm not a pompous jerk, but you on the other hand..." Dean gave Sam his usual cocky smile and the little brother just snorted and mumbled an insult.

"Thank you, Dean. That's too sweet," Sam was drifting off to sleep again and Dean's smile turned into a sigh. It was so boring when his brother slept all the way, but he let his little brother sleep.

* * *

_"Oh my g-" Sam groaned as he opened his eyes and saw faceless bodies surround him. They were clawing at him, pulling at his hair, twisting his fingers, cutting marks on his body with knifelike fingers. There was a constant glass shattering scream surrounding him. Sometimes close by, other times far away, but always there. _

_"Leave me alone," he mumbled and closed his eyes. The pain was so overwhelming it was making him all numb. He was terrified. The things surrounded him was something he couldn't really put down in word to describe, but the screaming didn't seem to come from them. They just were there to make sure Hell was worse then one would think Hell as. Sam opened one eye again and saw the things surrounding him. They looked somewhat like humans, just without a face and identity._

_"What are you," Sam whispered more to himself as he tried to get out of their grasp. Of course no one answered, but they moved away. Sam tried to sit up, but just ended up rolling around onto his back, hissing in pain. _

_"I hope you're enjoying your stays, Sammy. This is where you belong," a female voice surrounded him, but it seemed to be bodiless. _

_"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You don't remember me? I'm offended," the voice mocked as Sam's visions turned to flashes. The part he hated the most. _

_"Meg. You remember me? Meg. How can you forget? Meg. That's not really my name though, but.. Meg seem to be the name I go by now."_

_His mother flashed into Sam's vision. The long, blond hair his mother used to support was dirty, her eyes were empty. Hollow. The same was Jessica's. Also faces of people he didn't know appeared, but he had learned by the various voices who they were. Samuel Campbell. Deanna Campbell. He had even seen Bela Talbot. And Dean. _

_"They're on different stages on becoming demons," Meg's voice pitched in again. Sam forced his eyes closed, but to no use. He could still see everything as clear as if his eyes were open. _

_"Your grandparents have been here the longest, but good thing there's still a long way to go huh?" Meg mocked as the visions of Samuel and Deanna ruined and wasted souls and bodies appeared in his visions. They're bodies was fading into nothing. Mary's body was still whole, but her appearance was more disturbing then imaginable._

_"DEAN!" Sam cried, wanting it all to stop. Wanting the 24 hours to end._

* * *

If there was such a thing as a lucky break in Hell, Sam had it now. He woke up panting and sobbing, embraced by his brother who was as shaken up as he was.

"It's okay, Sam. It's over for now," Dean sobbed openly as he grabbed his brother closer. Sam clinged to his brother, his heart beating itself through the ribs.

"It's not real. It's not real," Sam muttered to himself.

"Dad wasn't there," Dean mumbled into Sam's neck,

"Maybe he's in heaven? God, I hope so."

They were quiet. Clinging to each other.

"Rise and shine ladies. It's time to send Queen Bitch to Candy Mountain," the Trickster ripped the car door open. He was rubbing his arm where the binding link had been broken with some kind of heated metal, but the man still had a wide smile on his face. Bobby growled at the Trickster's lack of sympathy for the boys. It wasn't before now Sam realized they were in the back seat of the Impala, deep in a forest. Bobby's car parked in front of them and a tiny, tiny hut the cars were parked by.

"Candy what?" Dean questioned as he drew back from his brother, but kept a hand at the nape of Sam's neck.

"We've got 24 hours on us to end this crappy deal once and for all. Let's no waste more time, okay?" Bobby grabbed the Trickster by the shoulder and pushed him into the passenger seat. Bobby himself sat down behind the wheel.

"Your car broken or something?" Dean wondered with a tight voice. He loved Bobby like his own father, but he preferred driving his car by himself.

"Look at you. None of you are fit for a drive now so I will," Bobby explain matter-of-factly. Dean didn't bother to argue as he was far more concerned for his brother. Sam was fully awake and seemed unharmed physically, but he was broken in other ways. Dean let his little brother lean his head low against his shoulder, keeping a protective and reassuring hand on his neck.

* * *

Don't worry, story is getting closer to the end now soon! hehe. I hope you still enjoy it though! And I'm sorry for being a little slow to update. Real life keeps coming in the way ya know hehe.


	10. Meeting in the Dark

**Author:** Lonnie

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **PG-13 (T)

**Characters:** Sam, Dean, Bobby, Trickster

**Summary:** Dean's deal is almost done and Sam's beyond desperate. With one last idea he goes to find the demon that will be the owner of his big brother's soul with an offer that surprisingly enough is accepted!

HUGE thanks to **KidKneeGirl** for being such a sport to beta check the story for me :D

___________________________________________________________________________

**10 - Meeting in the Dark**

By the time Bobby parked the Impala by the side of a road in the heart of Lawrence, both brothers had fallen asleep in the back seat. 24 hours in Hell obviously doesn't give you much rest because it didn't take long before Sam was out, lying on his side with his head next to Dean's lap. Dean soon had followed, fallen asleep sitting with a hand resting on his brother's head.

"You know, I don't think this plan will work. She's not stupid you know," Bobby leaned back in the seat and looked over at the unusually calm Trickster.

"Well neither am I. This will work unless you mess it up," the Trickster pointed his finger at Bobby and stepped out of the car.

"Where's Trixie going?" Dean's voice made Bobby turned around to face the one awakened Winchester. Dean rubbed sleep out his eyes with one hand and pushed the bangs out of Sam's eyes with the other.

"We're here and so is Lilith," Bobby explained as Sam also awakened,

"The Trickster is going to find out just which body she possesses."

"Hope not another child," Sam mumbled and twisted his neck a little. Nobody answered, but it was like a silent agreement. Demons possessing innocent humans was bad enough, but when they went after kids...

All three hunters jumped in their seats as the Trickster came back and banged a fist on the car roof.

"Does Lilith have a fetish for little kids?" the demi-god looked from Bobby to the Winchesters and got his answer just by their look,

"I guess so. In that case, bad news. She's possessing some red haired twelve year old girl down the street and she have killed the girl's brother, aunt, mother, father..." the Trickster started summing up the deaths carelessly,

"Oh and the dad's mistress of course."

"Can't you just pretend that you care a little bit?" Sam muttered angry as they stepped out of the car. They had parked on a lonely road just around the corner from a street with pretty houses, colorful flowers and fresh green trees.

"What? I care enough to see that this Demon Bitch fits well onto my list of pompous dicks. In this case a d-..." Bobby shut the Trickster up and took a deep breath.

"Now if you don't mind, can we get going before she finds out we're onto her?"

_______________________

Dean closed the door behind him as he and Sam entered the old building. First they had gone to look for Lilith in the home of the little girl she was possessing, but when they came there it was deserted. And a bloodbath. They had left the house quickly and as soon as they were far from it, they gave a tip to the police. Dean was quiet the whole time as he lurked around his childhood town with his little brother, trying to locate Lilith. So finally after hours searching for her, Sam led the way with Dean right behind as they moved slowly through the halls of a high school where the Trickster had explained Lilith were now taking residence.  
"What I don't get is why she would stroll around on a deserted school..." Sam came to an abrupt halt and Dean collided right into his back.

"What was that for?" Dean rubbed his nose and looked up at his little brother.

"Maybe. Maybe she knows we're here already, maybe-" Sam was interrupted when a speaker beeped and a girl's voice could be heard over the school's classrooms and corridors.

"Took you're sweet time, Winchesters," the voice was sweet as sugar and the boys started to run along the corridors to try and find the headmaster's office.

"Now where are you two going?" Lilith's voice continued over the speaker as two doors out of the corridor closed,

"Maybe you should look for your grandpa before me?"

"He's not our grandpa!" Dean yelled. Sam silenced him with a stern look and a slap over the arm. The brothers started to bang at the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"Let's split up," Sam didn't wait for an answer, but Dean grabbed his arm.

"Dude, do you ever watch movies? How often is splitting up a smart idea?" the big brother stared his little brother down.

"This isn't a movie, Dean! Lilith might have Bobby, which means the Trickster either sucks when it comes to demons or he has bailed on us! It goes a lot faster if we split up and you know it," Sam took a deep breath and looked for somewhere else Lilith might be hiding Bobby.

"Fine. Be careful!" Dean meant it, but hurried off before Sam could create a chick flick.

__________________________

"She's in the gym," the Trickster announced matter-of-factly as he strolled behind Bobby, who was carrying the colt in his waistband.

"You can see through walls now?"

"Nope, but I just know it. Wanna bet?" the Trickster walked past Bobby and stopped in front of a door that was at the end of the corridor and was a little larger then the rest. He signaled for Bobby to be quiet as he slowly opened the door. The smaller man vanished into the huge, dark gym and Bobby quietly followed. The old hunter squinted up at a large clock on the wall.

"11.47pm. We have to hurry," Bobby whispered as he turned around just to find the Trickster nowhere to be seen.

"Why hello there. Don't think I've met you yet," Bobby turned around and pulled out the colt in the same move. He barely had time to catch a glimpse of red hair before he was hurled across the wide room by an invisible, but all too known force.

Bobby grunted as he landed heavy on the floor, his old body screaming against the rough handling. The colt had been thrown another way and Bobby had no chance in finding it in this darkness.

"What are you and the Winchesters doing here?" a young, pretty redheaded girl was suddenly standing beside the fallen hunter. Bobby gasped in pain as he moved his right leg. It must have been broken by the feeling of it.

"Leave me alone. I'm not the one you want," Bobby pushed himself into a sitting position, but Lilith held out a hand and Bobby fell back on his back.

"True, but as a friend of them I expect you know where they are," the pretty girl Lilith was possessing was wearing a pretty black dress and had her long, red hair in a pigtail. She stared at Bobby, but the man refused to answer.

"Fine. There's no point in keeping you then," she raised her hand again, her eyes rolled back in her head so there was only white to be seen.

"Now wait a little, crazy horse," Lilith turned around and lowered her hand when she saw the Trickster on the other end of the gym, in front of the Winchester brothers. Lilith smiled wide and skipped across the room, leaving Bobby behind in the dark.

"I admit I have no idea why someone like you would be here, Trickster, but thank you for bringing those silly brothers," Lilith came to a halt just a few meters away from the coat clothed Trickster.

"Oh I didn't bring them. They came along with me actually," he stepped aside a little so that Lilith was facing both brothers.

"That pathetic thing of a crossroad demon broke her deal with Sam," Dean crossed his arm across his chest and looked down at the much smaller host Lilith was possessing,

"But you know that don't you?"

"Of course I knew, but what are you going to do about it? Begging me to let you out of it? I'd like to see that," Lilith grinned and looked Dean in the eyes with the once so innocent ones.

"No we're not going to beg for it. You're going to let us out. A deal is a deal and you broke it, therefore..." Dean was cut off by a flick of Lilith's hands.

"Okay," Lilith smiled satisfied.

"Okay?" Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam before raising an eyebrow and turning to Lilith again,

"Okay, just like that?"

"Yep, I'll release you from your deal," and with that she raised her right arm towards Sam and twisted her hand around quickly. Dean heard it before he saw it. A snap of bones breaking forced Dean to spin around just as Sam collapsed to the floor lifeless, neck broken.

"NO!" Dean screamed and instinctively pulled out his gun, useless against any demons and sent a bullet straight into the girl's heart. Lilith barely moved by the impact of the bullet.

"Yes!" she laughed as she repeated the hand move and for the second time that night, a neck snapped and Lilith claimed another victim.

"Our deal is completed."

_11.59pm._

* * *

So there you go! One more chapter left!!!!


	11. Where Would It End?

**Author:** Lonnie

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **PG-13 (T)

**Characters:** Sam, Dean, Bobby, Trickster, Lilith  
**Summary:** Dean's deal is almost done and Sam's beyond desperate. With one last idea he goes to find the demon that will be the owner of his big brother's soul with an offer that surprisingly enough is accepted!

Remember, a video for the fanfic can be found on my youtube profile (link on profile)

HUGE thanks to **KidKneeGirl** for being such a sport for beta reading my stories and helping so much she could with my mistakes! THANK YOU!

SO, this is the final chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all the sweet comments on here and LJ!

___________________________________________________________________________

**11 - Where Would It End?**

"That was way too easy," Lilith grinned satisfied as he knelt down beside Sam's body. The Trickster hadn't moved from his spot, but was looking at something in the dark.

"Did they really expect I would just let them out of the deal?" the little girl stroke a cold hand across Sam's cheek before looking up at the Trickster. He didn't answer.

"Hello? Anybody home?" the little girl jumped up and down in front of the Trickster to get his attention. Lilith calmed down and turned to look into the dark of the gym hall too.

"Oh! The grandpa. Almost forgot him," Lilth walked into the dark quietly, to where she had left Bobby when she was interrupted. She squinted in the darkness when she didn't come across the old man. Just a smaller pool of blood on the floor.

"Where is he!?!" Lilith screamed knowing something was going on. She started to stomp through the darkness waving her arms, trying to turn on the lights, but nothing happened. A groan nearby made he stop and turn around.

"Oh common! You broke your leg, old man! Why not stop jumping around like a sick dog and let me stop the pain?" the demon growled with the light child's voice. The groaning had stopped again so Lilith headed for the green light over the exit door and the dark form of the Trickster who was still standing there.

"You're in on this aren't you? You're on their side!" Lilith growled and marched towards him with her hand raised. White light shone up the room again, but was swallowed by the dark at once.

"Oh no sweetheart. I'm on nobody's side," the Trickster finally moved, mocking grin on his face,

"And by the way, your powers does nothing to me."

Lilith growled and glanced down on the dead bodies of the Winchesters.

"Then why the hell are you here?" she stopped and crossed her little arms across her bloodied dress.

"I only kill pompous jerks, so I joined in on this joyride which would lead me to the biggest jerk of them all. You. All that crap tucked into that little girl. Too good to pass up," the Trickster answered.

"You're crazy! Evil don't kill evil!" Lilith screamed in his face.

"I'm not evil. Thanks to me there's less dicks in this world," the little man looked angry.

"Well crazy people don't really look at themselves as crazy do they?" Lilith answered smugly.

"I'm not the regular crazy person now am I?"

"So what now? You can't kill me!" Lilith stepped back into the darkness.

"I can, but sadly it's not for me to do," the Trickster snapped his fingers and the bright lights suddenly shone up the gym. Lilith froze and spun around, desperately looking for Bobby and the colt, fully understanding what was happening.

But a moment too late...

"Whoops," Bobby was holding the colt in his hand, standing on one leg, clearly in pain. He didn't let Lilith get a chance on making a move and released the bullet from the one gun that could kill a demon. Lilith gasped and the little body of the girl was thrown back a little and landed on the floor with a thud. The whole body sizzled as the demon Lilith died and the innocent girl with her.

The room grew quiet while thin lines of black smoke continued to flow slowly out of the bullet wound on the girl's shoulder. Bobby stood frozen and looked down at the poor red headed girl. He was well aware that this was pretty much the only way to get rid of Lilith, but it hurt nonetheless. She was someone's daughter, friend, maybe even sister...

He looked up at the Trickster who was standing quiet as well and although he didn't look guilty, there was that rare glimpse of compassion in his eyes. Bobby leaned down and closed the little girl's eyes, her red hair had long fell out of the pretty pigtale and laid around her head like an halo.

"My job here is done," the Trickster said quietly, pocketed his hands in the coat and turned to leave the gym hall. Bobby stood dumbfounded for a second before he limped after, swallowing a groan.

"Wait a sec..." the old hunter stopped in front of the two dead bodies of the Winchesters on the floor. The thing was, they were changing into the form of a young woman and a young man.

"What'a... what is this?" Bobby turned to the Trickster.

"It's what helped you to finally finish of Lilith," the Trickster said matter-of-factly before leaving the hall. Bobby was stunned, but limped after the Trickster into the halls of the school.

"Are you saying those are two innocent people?" Bobby barked at the Trickster, who had already gotten far down the corridor. The demi-god didn't stop, but kept walking until two other doors further ahead sprung open and two very much alive Winchester came running in.

"Bobby! Are you okay? Where's Lilith?" Sam looked from the close by Trickster to the old hunter further behind.

"She's toast and I'm done here," the Trickster started forward to push past the Winchesters. Dean cheered and clapped Sam on the shoulder, but quickly stopped his celebration when Bobby just leaned heavy against the brick wall on one side of the corridor.

"Tree innocent people died in there because of him!" Bobby shouted at the Trickster who again had stopped behind the brothers.

"Wha-" Sam turned to look at the smaller man.

"What?? I got you out of your deal! A little thank you would be nice," the Trickster pocketed his hands again. Sam and Dean looked confused over at Bobby, who limped closer.

"He made some kind of replica of you two. To the point too!" Bobby groaned in pain and Dean walked over to him.

"But that was the deal we made with him. To trick, Lilith," Dean mumbled the obvious.

"I'm not senile, Dean! But they were so real! I even thought it was you at one point, but when we left they changed form into a young woman and a man," Bobby explained. A cocky smile crossed Dean's face.

"Who was the girl replica for?" he grinned and nodded sideways at Sam, receiving a glare back.

"You," the Trickster sent him a mocking grin. Sam smiled for a second at Dean's face of horror before Bobby growled again.

"That's not the point! That son of a bitch is the reason an innocent baby girl and two other people are dead! We made a deal to keep as many innocent people out of this as possible!" Bobby's face got hot red as he tried to get closer to the Trickster, but Dean held him back.

"And I did! But I needed two people if this was going to work!" the Trickster's voice was starting to rise too.

"I NEVER said you should kill people for it!"

"But you never asked what it would take from me to do this! I needed two human bodies to make the replicas look believable enough to trick a demon!"

"Then enlighten me! Why would a so-called God need something as unmagical as humans?" Bobby forced the words out of his tightly locked mouth. Sam and Dean watched shocked from the sideline. Not sure wether to butt in or not.

"A magician never reveales his tricks and neither am I," the Trickster calmed down again and backed away with his hands in the air as if to surrender,

"Besides, what does it matter for two more random people to die? You got what you wanted," the Trickster pointed at Sam and Dean, both having the most guilty looks in their eyes.

"If you were going to pull that line everytime someone innocent dies, where would it end?" Bobby's voice was no longer angry, but filled with sorrow.

The Trickster just shrugged.

"You know what I am. You know what I do, yet you brought me here to get these troublemakers out of yet another one of their silly deals. These people's deaths are on your and Liltih's "guilt trip"-list, not mine," with that the Trickster backed out of the door.

"Oh, and I would watch out for Lilith's demons if I were you. They're everywhere," the boys heard the Trickster's words before everything grew eerie silent again.

__________

"Uhm... so what are we supposed to do now? We've been fighting Lilith's demons since we got here," Sam explained to Bobby. They were still standing in the quiet, dark corridors, waiting for the demons to come or to come up with something better.

"Some were possessing who we thought might be the principal, but we managed to save him. Some students as well, but... some weren't as lucky," Dean swallowed the guilt in his voice. Bobby looked between the two boys.

"Let's go, it can't be that many left," Bobby limped through the door with some help from Dean. Sam went ahead with the colt, making sure the path was clear. They were close to the main entrance to the school when the huge doors blasted open and a middle aged man, clearly possessed walked easily through the ruins of the door.

"Still alive I see," the demon smirked cruelly,

"Now that Lilith is gone, my fellow demons, those pathetic chickens decided to leave town. More action for me then I suppose."

Dean leaned Bobby against the wall before running over to Sam,

"Oh no. Just a quicker death for you," Dean said calmly as Sam released a bullet from the colt, but it went wild, right out the door. The demon grinned and with a flick of his hand, both Winchesters went flying through the air and into the brick walls.

"No!" Bobby tried to move, but his leg prevented him from doing much. The demon laughed and flicked his hand lazily, making Bobby hit the wall as well.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" the demon walked over to him to finish him off, but a second bullet found it's way through the back of the possessed man's head. The demon gasped as the body sizzled and fell to the floor. Bobby looked over at Dean, who had blood covering his short, spiky hair.

"You okay?" Dean put the colt in his waistband as he was on all fours to get to his unmoving brother.

"I'm fine. Leg's a bitch, but I'll live. How's Sam?" Bobby slowly tried to slide himself across the floor, past the dead man. Dean checked for the pulse on Sam's neck and nodded in relief.

"He's alive. Just unconscious. Again," Dean snickered humorlessly as he carefully rubbed Sam's back. Sam was lying on his stomach, head turned Dean's way and blood was running from his nose and a wound on his temple that could easily be the cause of the unconsciousness.

"Do you believe innocent people is worth your lives?" Bobby muttered as he finally seated himself close by. He was feeling so guilty for taking the life of such a young girl. But he shouldn't feel so guilty about the Trickster's victims. He was beyond sorry for them and their family, but he had no doubt he wouldn't, nor could have traded some stranger's life for Sam and Dean.

"Just Sam's," Dean muttered back, not looking up as he rubbed the back of Sam's neck, trying to wake his little brother up by a safe hand.

"Common, Sammy. We should get out of here before someone comes and sees the massacre here," Dean smiled when Sam finally grunted at the pain in his head. The big brother ignored his own pain and turned his little brother around on his back so he came eye to eye with him.

"You're such a sleepyhead and attention seeker," Dean grabbed the collar of Sam's jacket and pulled him up into a weak sitting position. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean for the comment and touched a hand to his head.

"I am not," the youngest grumbled tiredly, his limbs uncoordinated like a little toddler. Dean stood up and locked his arms under Sam's armpits to lift him up.

"You need help, Bobby?" Dean turned around with Sam's arm draped over his shoulders.

"I'll be fine," Bobby nodded down at his leg,

"I don't think it's actually broken. Just very messed up," the old hunter groaned as he tried to put his leg down and decided it would be better to walk slowly to the car.

"Common now. It's almost sunrise," Dean tighten his hold around Sam's waist and headed out the door.

"Give me the colt," Bobby reached out a hand for Dean to give him the gun. Sam was walking on autopilot and leaned heavily on his big brother. Bobby found an old broom by the janitor's room that he used as a walking stick.  
"Watch out for demons," Bobby whispered as he limped past Dean and Sam as they got closer to the Impala. Dean leaned Sam against the Impala when he stilled his movements and nodded at Bobby. The eldest hunter nodded back and aimed the colt towards the school, waiting for possible danger. He squinted when he thought he saw a human form in the broken doorway to the school, but before he could warn the brothers, the form came running through the door and headed for them. Bobby was taken a little aback from the speed, but steadied his arm and fired another bullet into the possessed woman's torso. He swallowed more quilt.

"Let's go."

____________

_28 hours later_

"Have you read the news?" Bobby threw a local paper onto Dean's lap. The two brothers were draped over the sofa, one sleeping while the other was close to. They had finally gotten hours of sleep in a comfortable bed without Hell pulling them back, but they were still soar and tired from the weeks of Hell.

"No, but I've seen it," Dean nodded towards the muted tv, images from the school flashed on it, guilt was still visible on his young face. Sam was sleeping, head resting on the armrest of the sofa and Dean had turned off the sound on the TV for him. Bobby took a deep breath and sat down on a comfortable, old chair next to the sofa.

"This isn't you fault, Dean. Neither is it Sam's. This is war and there will be victims in it. Even if these people could have been saved, it's still not your fault. It's the Trickster's," Bobby had that fatherly tone in his voice and his eyes showed sympathy and pain. His leg was wrapped up tight in a bandage and it wasn't broken, just very a very close call.

"We can't blame the Trickster either. We never asked 'how' he was going to do it, simply because we don't know how it works. Besides, he wouldn't have told us anyway. We should have thanked him. Both me and Sam is out of the deal because of him. Lilith is also dead and that's thanks to him..." Dean's voice trailed off as he saw the offended look on Bobby's face,

"And your of course!" the oldest Winchester leaned further back into the sofa next to Sam and closed his eyes.

"Well, I suppose you're right." They sat in the silence for a while, Sam woke up to the images on the tv.

"Turn on the sound," he mumbled and Bobby did.

_"Elleven people were found brutally killed on a high school in Lawrence, Kansas tuesday morning. Among them three young kids, a tourist couple, a janitor and some of the school's staff. In the mist of this tragedy there is also some survivors, including the princaple. No one knows what has happened and the survivors say they don't remember a single thing. And while elleven people lost their lives in this massacre, the survivors escaped with just scratches. We have sp-..."_ it was Dean who turned off the TV.

"I wish we could tell them what happened. To maybe ease the pain of the families..." Sam sat up next to his brother. Dean nodded and was about to reply when a rattling sound came from outside Bobby's junk yard.

Bobby jumped up and grabbed a nearby gun and headed for the door. Dean and Sam hurried up as well and went over to the windows.

"Stop, Bobby. It's Trixie," Dean informed as he opened the door to the house and stepped out.

"Don't call me that," the Trickster was leaning against one of Bobby's old cars, arms crossed over his chest and a smug look on his face.

"You have a lot of guts to show up here again," Bobby stepped in front of the two Winchester protectively. The Trickster just lifted his arms in the air as if to show he was unarmed. Bobby had kept on going with his warning and insults if it hadn't been for Dean butting in.

"Thank you for helping us," Dean reached out a hand for the demi-god to shake,

"I don't like the thought of sacrificing innocent people for us, in fact I would probably rather kick your ass for it, but thanks to you Sam's alive. I'm alive and we're both out of that idiotic deal Sam made in the first place," Dean turned to send Sam a cocky smile. The Trickster just glared at Dean's hand with suspicion.

"Oh common, you're the one with powers here," Dean urged him to take it and finally he did.

"Ah, well..." Sam watched a bit amused when the Trickster almost seemed speechless for the first time,

"I didn't do it for you," the Trickster straightened up and stretched his fingers.

"Oh no?" Sam lifted an eyebrow along with a smirk as he came to stand beside his brother.

"No, I did it for me. I got my powers back and I got to do some killing," an evil looking smile spread on the little man's lips. The smiles on the Winchester's faces fell.

"Right," Sam bit his bottom lip and nodded to himself.

"Anyway, it would be a good idea to stop making those brainless deals of yours. It ain't good for my image to work with mortals," the Trickster winked and started to walk off.

"Sure, if you stop killing pompous jerks," Dean called after him. The Trickster laughed and held his thumb up for a second before he turned it upside down,

"No can do, kiddo," the Trickster delivered his line in true Trickster style before snapping his finger and before they knew it, Sam and Dean woke up in the Impala. Dean behind the wheel.

"Huh, well that was weird," Dean muttered and rubbed his eyes, strangely not feeling tired any longer.

"I hate it when he does that," Sam grumbled annoyed and looked around to see where they were. The Impala was parked on the side of a road beside huge fields on every side with snowy mountains off in the distance. Dean's mobile beeped and he picked it up.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay. I think the Trickster gave us a little gift. My leg is healed," Dean read the message from Bobby out loud and looked over at Sam.

"Gift? You still got the wound on your temple," Dean said.

"Yeah but I feel fine," Sam smiled relaxed.

"Yeah, me too," Dean answered and started the car.

"What do we do now?" Sam leaned over to turn on Dean's mullet rock music. He received a huge grin from his big brother for that.

"I guess we'll find ourselves a new hunt, little brother," Dean licked his lips and smiled to himself when he felt the Impala roar to life and drove off.

"Thanks for everything, Dean..." Sam opened his mouth and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Na-ha. No need for that, Sammy. You know what I think about chick flick moments."

"I wasn't going to-"

"You totally were..."

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

"Dork."

"Loser."

"Jerk..."

"How original..."

* * *


End file.
